1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a display unit, for example, including a fixing structure for holding a display device contained in the display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a portable computer, is provided with a display unit. The display unit has a housing, a display device contained in the housing, and brackets for fixing the display device to the housing.
Described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,992,884 B2 is an electronic apparatus that has a bracket for absorbing a dimensional difference between a housing and a display device. The bracket has a first portion fixed to the display device, a second portion fixed to the housing, and a junction that joins the first portion to the second portion.
If the electronic apparatus has a hinge mechanism that supports the display device, a hinge bracket that is coupled to the hinge mechanism is fixed to the housing independently of the aforesaid bracket.
Described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,039 B2 is an information apparatus in which a bracket that is coupled to a hinge mechanism is reinforced by an LCD supporting member. The LCD supporting member is fixed to an LCD and a housing. Further, the LCD supporting member is connected to an end portion of the hinge bracket.
The second portion (i.e., the portion fixed to the housing) of the bracket of the electronic apparatus described above has mounting holes immediately beside the display device. The bracket is fixed to the housing in a manner such that screws inserted in the mounting holes of the bracket are engaged individually with threaded holes in the housing. If the electronic apparatus is dropped on the floor or a desk so that the display device is subjected to a load in the direction of a lateral deviation, for example, an impact load inevitably acts between the display device and the screws, thereby possibly breaking the display device.
The LCD supporting member of the information apparatus also has mounting holes just beside the display device into which mounting screws are inserted. Also if this information apparatus is dropped, an impact load acts between the LCD and the screws, so that the LCD may be broken in some cases.